Torture of a different kind
by feeling.alone.in.a.crowd
Summary: When rose catches the doctor looking at her, she has to find a way to force what hes thinking out of him. AU AoG and Doomsday never happened.Pure fluff 10rose


Authors Note This is my first fan fic so please be honest i need to know if its worth me wrighting anymore.

Disclamer : I could own Doctor who, but i dont. I could own an army of living bananas, but i dont. I could own a GIANT tub of edible ball bearings, but i dont.

Dedication: I am dedicating this to two of my friends D they know who they are.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Torture of a Different Kind.**

Rose grinned she always loved the noises the TARDIS made and right now there were so many noises to listen to. The Doctor was franticly rushing around spinning dials, flicking switches and pushing buttons. Rose watched as he spun round on his heal, coat flying out behind him, and she practically melted when he flashed her a grin. She could feel her heart beating faster, but she did her best not to let her feelings show.

Her feelings for the Doctor had been getting stronger for a long time and even when he regenerated she had still loved him, she'd never stopped loving him. Sure he had changed in a lot of ways; he's less sad now, sure the sadness is there but it doesn't seem to affect him as much, also he's more full of himself bouncing round like he owns the universe. But he hadn't only changed mentally, he'd changed physically too he was well sexy now. Not that he wasn't good looking as his previous incarnation but now it's just, more obvious, and he knows it.

He was still grinning at her but his eyes were slightly glazed.

"What you thinking?" Rose questioned softly

"Huh" He said shaking his head softly seemingly to clear his head

"What you thinking" she repeated slower

"Oi no need to talk to me like I'm special"

"Don't avoid the question Doctor" She was now smiling at his poor attempt to change the subject.

"What question?"

"The one I just asked" She sounded slightly exasperated. Then realized he was teasing so said very slowly and clearly "What were you just thinking"

"Nothing" He replied a little too quickly for Roses liking.

"If it's nothing then why do you look like you just found a banana the size of Europe?" This just made the Doctor grin more.

"Actually there is a banana the size of Europe it was grown on the planet Bactours, it was bright yellow and incredibly tasty … hmm" he floated off in his own little world for a minuets until Rose poked him "What was that for"

"You're changing the subject again"

"Oh"

"Look Doctor if you don't want to tell me that's fine"

"Really" He sounded surprised

"Of course …… ill just force it out of you"

He gulped his grin slipping "You wouldn't" at the evil look on her face he rethought his choice of words. He smiled challengingly before saying "you couldn't"

Rose grinned now she just couldn't resist. Without another word she leapt off the sofa and advanced on him like a cat chasing a mouse.

"You may be a 900 year old alien, but I know your weakness"

"Oh yeah what makes you so sure"

"This …" and with that she pounced knocking the Doctor to the floor and digging her nails in his sides.

He started to squirm and soon he was out of breath and between gasps he managed to say "ok…..ok….I…..give……up……..ill…tell……you"

"Promise?"

"I …. Promise"

"Ok" she withdrew her fingers.

"Big mistake" He quickly sat up flipped rose onto her back, holding her hands above her head and straddling her hips, using his body weight to pin her to the floor.

"Oi ……… you still have to tell me" She said trying to keep her voice level all too aware of his body pressing against hers.

He leaned down his breath tickling her ear, causing Rose to give an involuntary shudder.

"I'd much rather show you" The Doctor was surprised at how husky his voice sounded, never the less he moved his head back and looked into her eyes.

"Ok then but you'll …." the Doctor cut her off pressing his lips against hers. Rose was too shocked to react to start with but then she started to kiss him back the feel of his lips against hers sending shivers down her spine. She tried to lift her hands to run them through his hair but found they were still pinned above her head. When he ran his tongue against her bottom lip she let out a moan parting her lips to allow him access, her eyes sliding shut. His tongue explored her mouth until they both needed to breathe, so he reluctantly pulled away.

Rose opened her eyes when she felt the pressure on her being removed she looked up to see the Doctor now sitting next to her his head in his hands.

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to ……" He continued to speak but Rose didn't hear him, the words he had just spoken kept echoing in her head, she could hear her heart breaking, he hadn't meant to kiss her, he was regretting it, she could tell from the tone of his voice. Her eyes started filling up with tears but she pushed them back. "…… I'm so sorry" he finished.

"Are you?" The hurt in her voice showing "Because I'm not." She had to tell him, let him know how she felt, even if he did dump her back in London with her mum, he had to know. "I … I Love you" she managed to get the words out before the tears started to pour down her cheeks. She made to get up but he pulled her back down wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She sank into his embrace the tears soaking through his jacket and making his shirt damp.

"Shush" he murmured to her pressing his lips to her forehead.

Once the tears had slowed he loosened his grip and used one hand to point her face up at his. "Rose look at me" She opened her eyes and looked up at him trying to read his expression, when she couldn't she gazed into his eyes. "Rose Tyler I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you and I will keep loving you until the day I die" He leant forward and pressed a kiss onto her lips. There lips only touched for a few seconds but the kiss was full of love. Another tear ran down her cheek but this one was of joy. The doctor brushed it away with his thumb and smiled down at Rose, His Rose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Please please please review this is my first fan fic so ANY comments are welcome good or bad D  
Thanks


End file.
